


Faking It

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Extended Universe
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-09
Updated: 2008-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: two women having rough sex and enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: fake

Mirta tells herself she should hate her. It was Jaina's brother -- her _twin_ , who killed her mother.

She tangles her fingers in Jaina's hair. Pins her head to the pillow, claims her mouth with a rough kiss. She's about to pull back when Jaina grabs the front of her coveralls, and pulls her down. Kisses Mirta until she's breathless.

Why hadn't Jaina seen where her brother was heading? Stopped him before he took to executing prisoners? She tightens her grip on Jaina's hair until the woman lets out a yelp.

That doesn't stop Jaina from unzipping Mirta's coveralls down to her waist, cupping her breasts. Her hands feel hot enough to burn.

Mirta undoes Jaina's pants; Jaina lifts her hips so she can shove them down. Kicks her feet free. Spreads her legs. Mirta stabs her fingers up into the wet heat until Jaina cries out.

She should hate Jaina, she reminds herself, as she slides her thumb up into the nest of damp curls. Jaina grabs her around the waist, clings to her as she thrashes, nails digging into her back.

But Mirta finds she can't hate Jaina; she's not even doing a good job of faking it.


End file.
